dance_it_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of Dance It Up. It was officially announced on February 9, 2014. It will consist of 26 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 80 episodes. This season will have a crossover reunion with Wizards Of Waverly Place. Also, Gunther Hessenheffer joins the main cast. Season 3 premiered on January 15, 2016. The finale is set to air on January 6, 2017. Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Ross Lynch as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia *David Henrie as Mark *Ellie Goulding as Kate Martin *Taylor Swift as Crystal Martin *Idina Menzel as Mary Martin *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones *Leo Howard as Logan Hunter Episodes Episode 1: Dina It Up (January 15, 2016) (premiered) (5.2 million viewers) Episode 2: Reunite It Up (January 29, 2016) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers) Episode 3: Wizards It Up (February 12, 2016) (premiered) (5.9 million viewers) Episode 4: 29 It Up (February 26, 2016) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers) Episode 5: Glee It Up (March 11, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) Episode 6: Abandoned Puppy It Up (March 25, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) Episode 7: Sneak It Up (April 8, 2016) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) Episode 8: Exam It Up (April 22, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) Episode 9: Broken Heart It Up (May 6, 2016) (premiered)(3.8 million viewers) Episode 10: Bullying It Up (May 20, 2016) (premeired) (4.3 million viewers) Episode 11: Gone It Up (June 3, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) Episode 12: Crazy It Up (June 17, 2016) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) Episode 13: History Of America It Up (July 1, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) Episode 14: Once Upon A Time It Up (July 15, 2016) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers) Episode 15: Five Nights It Up 2 (July 29, 2016) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers) Episode 16: Mess It Up (August 12, 2016) (premiered) (4.8 million viewers) Episode 17: Zoo It Up (August 26, 2016) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) Episode 18: History It Up (September 9, 2016) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers) Episode 19: Asia It Up, Part 1 (September 23, 2016) (premiered) (4.9 million viewers) Episode 20: Asia It Up, Part 2 (October 7, 2016) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers) Episode 21: Five Nights At Aokigahara Forest It Up (October 21, 2016) (premiered) (6.2 million viewers) Episode 22: Choose It Up, Part 1 (November 4, 2016) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) Episode 23: Choose It Up, Part 2 (November 18, 2016) (premiered) (4.8 million viewers) Episode 24: Christmas Snowstorm It Up (December 2, 2016) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) Episode 25: Christmas Tale It Up (December 16, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) Episode 26: France It Up (January 6, 2017) (COMING SOON) Soundtracks & DVD's *3 to Dance (March 16, 2016) *Dance It Up: Season 3 Mini Bundle (June 27, 2016) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes